Take A Hint
by MTL17
Summary: Maybe Tori and Jade are the one's who need to take a hint.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Take. A. Hint." Tori repeated yet again, this time as slowly and clearly as she could, "We've said it. We've sung it. What else do you want?"

"A date." Chad grinned.

"We're on a date." Jade said suddenly.

For a moment Tori's heart skipped a beat. Then she remembered that was what their teacher Sikowitz had called it. It wasn't a real date, a fact the irritating guys quickly picked up on.

"You are now." Chad said, getting closer, "With us."

"No, we're on a date." Jade repeated, grabbing Tori's hand firmly with one hand while gesturing to them both with the other, "As in just the two of us. Right Tori?"

With all eyes on her Tori felt like a deer caught in the headlights. For a few terrible moment she was frozen, having no idea what to do or say. Then she quickly stammered out, "Right. Me and Jade, me and, her. Together. On, on a date. Because we're, dating."

"Yeah right." Chad laughed, "There's no way you two hotties are dykes."

"Really?" Jade questioned.

"Really." Chad said.

The words were barely out of his mouth when Jade turned and crashed her lips against Tori's. Jade pulled back almost immediately, seeing the exact stunned look on Tori's face that she had been expecting. Glaring into the other girl's eyes Jade gave Tori her best 'play along/don't give it away look' then she kissed Tori again, silently grateful that her fellow brunette seemed to have got the message as this time she kissed back.

Tori had never imagined kissing Jade. Never. Not really. Especially not whenever she saw the Goth, or thought about her, or anything. But if she had she would have imagined something rough. Something hungry. Like Jade was trying to devour her and all Tori could do was fight for survival.

This kiss wasn't like that at all. It was... soft. Tori had never imagined Jade could be soft. Not, not that she'd imagined this. But if she had Tori wouldn't have imagined that Jade's lips would softly caress her own, or that such a gentle touch would feel so intense.

She certainly hadn't dreamed of parting her lips to allow Jade's tongue inside her mouth, but if she had Tori would have imagined that Jade's tongue would have attacked her own, not gently massaged it.

However, if Tori had imagined kissing Jade, which she hadn't, she would have imagined herself getting lost in it which was exactly what happened. The whole world fell away and all that existed was this kiss.

Then, it was over.

"Now." Jade said, hating herself for briefly stumbling over her words as she pulled away from the other girl's lips, "You two idiots can continue to waste your time hitting on us, or you can try and find some girls who are actually interested. I suggest somewhere very dark. And loud. And full of alcohol. Did I mention dark?"

There was a long silence and then Chad murmured, "Do that again. Please."

When Jade glared angrily at him the other jerk quickly added, "Then we'll leave you and your girlfriend alone. Promise."

It sounded more pleading than threatening, both of the douche bags looking totally dazed after what had just happened. Jade had no doubt if she yelled at them enough they would leave anyway, however when she turned to see that same dazed look on Tori's face Jade just couldn't resist.

Tori's eyes widened as Jade grinned, this time the Latina knowing exactly what the other girl was going to do before she did it. However Tori was still so stunned she just couldn't seem to react, not until Jade grabbed her face with both hands and pulled the Latina to her so that their lips were pressing against each other. Even then it seemed more of an automatic reaction, Tori's body acting independently of her mind.

By the time Tori's mind was caught up Jade's tongue was in her mouth again, and by that point Tori reasoned she might as well go along with it. After all what would pulling back now accomplish? Nothing except maybe convince these guys that they weren't really lesbians and then they would leave them alone. And really, what was the harm in a little meaningless girl on girl kissich?

Of course the harm was that no matter how much she wanted to deny it Tori wasn't so sure it was meaningless, the thought scaring her so much she shut off her brain and just concentrated on kissing Jade back.

It was far easier than it should have been, just like before Tori becoming completely lost in kissing the other girl, only this time it didn't end suddenly. It went on, and on, and on. And Tori didn't mind. Her breathing was erratic but steady so she wanted for nothing. She could just let her lips... no, her entire body melt into Jade's just through their lips so they became one in a way Tori had never felt with any of her previous boyfriends.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, Tori no longer sure whether Jade was kissing her or consuming her. And honestly Tori hoped for the latter because she didn't want to go back to the way things were when she was confused and frustrated. She'd rather be devoured by Jade than not kiss the other girl.

Her last thought made a very naughty image pop up in Tori's mind of Jade between her thighs which was enough to shock her into pulling back, her initial reaction to immediately kiss Jade again. That in turn made her blush and pullback even more, Tori quickly reminding herself that thanks to Sikowitz if she ran out like she wanted to she would fail her favourite class. So Tori stayed where she was, blinking in disbelief at Jade for a few moments, then realising everyone in the restaurant was now looking at them, causing Tori to blush a deeper shade of red than ever before.

Tori got even redder when the Japanese guy behind the counter mumbled, "Erm... ladies, I'm all for freedom of expression and gay rights but..."

"You'd rather I didn't fuck my girlfriend in the middle of your restaurant, got it." Jade said, trying not to grinned too widely at the look on Tori's face.

Turning to the annoying guys the Japanese guy said, "As for you two, take a hint. They're clearly not interested."

"Hey, they're the ones who pushed us back into seats." Chad tried to complain, "Is that sending mixed signals or what?"

"Come on, let's go." The other guy said, "These chicks couldn't handle us anyway."

Jade scoffed and went back to her sushi, quietly waiting until the rest of the restaurant had gone back to minding its own damn business before turning to Tori. The look on the other girl's face made this whole night worth while, Jade trying not to smile or sound sarcastic when she asked, "Something wrong Vega?"

It took what seemed like a full minute for Tori to respond, and when she finally did it was a soft stutter of, "Did... did you really have to do that?"

Jade sighed and softly replied, "I had to kiss you, ok? I'm pretty sure nothing else would have worked."

"No, not that." Tori said, blushing as she quickly added, "I, I get that. I mean did you have to be so crude? Now everyone thinks-"

"That we're fucking." Jade interrupted, deliberately pushing the prude and getting the embarrassed look she wanted, "Relax, we don't know anyone here."

"What about Sinjin and the other guy?" Tori quickly pointed out.

"I meant people who matter." Jade quipped, quickly adding, "Besides look at them. They're still staring in disbelief at us, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Tori admitted as she looked at the gawking geeks, "So?"

"So, they didn't get a picture or anything, so your precious reputation will be intact." Jade pointed out.

"It's not..." Tori began before trailing off.

"It's not what?" Jade asked after a long pause.

"Forget it." Tori said.

"No, what were you going to say?" Jade pushed.

"Just drop it ok!" Tori snapped, quickly adding, "I'm sorry. Can we just... move on. Tr, try and find some common ground?"

"Ok, fine." Jade sighed.

A long awkward silence fell between them. That seemed to be the recurring theme of the night. That and the fact that most of the awkward silences came after one girl complemented the other, although that was thankfully spread out through the mundane small talk which took up most of their evening. However as the night wore on and the two girls relaxed something seemed to change. Neither was sure when it happened, or even if there was a particular moment when it did, but the silences became shorter and talking to each other seemed to become easier. Yet through it all the awkwardness remained.

Tori found it frustrating. It seemed a matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, Jade would always hate her.

Of course Jade knew better. She just wished she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Well, that was..." Jade struggled to find the words, "Bearable."

"Gee, thanks." Tori scoffed, reaching for her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Jade asked.

"Trina." Tori explained, hitting speed dial and placing the phone to her ear, "I don't drive, remember? So I need someone to pick me up, and she said she'd do it."

Jade bit her lip as she watched Tori ringing Trina a few times, looking increasingly annoyed every time her sister didn't pick up. Then Jade found herself murmuring, "I could give you a lift."

"Thanks." Tori beamed, putting away her phone and following Jade to her car, "See, we can be nice to each other?"

That's what Jade had been intending. Honestly. Really. Well, no. But she wanted too. And she tried to convince herself to just take Tori home, really she did, but she couldn't.

"Erm... Jade... my house is that way... Jade?" Tori mumbled weakly, then when eventually they pulled up into Jade's impressively large home added, "Are you going to kill me?"

Parking the car Jade paused for a long moment, then without looking at Tori softly asked, "Do you like me?"

Tori frowned, then after a brief pause replied, "Yeah... sometimes you're a little, erm, you know, but I like you. Why?"

There was another pause and then Jade asked, "I mean... do you like-like me?"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, then when Jade looked at her with those piercing green eyes it suddenly clicked and she started tripping over her words, "N, no. I mean no. I, I... I..."

"You don't sound very sure Vega." Jade interrupted.

Tori gulped and then after a pause asked, "Why? I mean, what... I mean... I... why..."

"Why do I think you're gay?" Jade finished for her, taking sadistic pleasure in the look on the other girl's face and unable to resist adding in her 'mock Tori' voice, "Oh no, what could have perfect Tori Vega possibly done to make anyone think she could be anything other than straight?"

"Yeah." Tori said, suddenly panicking, "Do I give off a vibe or something?"

"Well, there's that. And there's the fact that you had your tongue in my mouth a couple of hours ago." Jade said.

"Hey, you kissed me." Tori pointed out.

"And you really, really seemed to like it." Jade countered.

Tori blushed, "I, I was just pretending to get rid of those annoying guys."

"Please, you're not that good of an actress." Jade said, "And that doesn't excuse the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. Or the way you look at Cat. Or the way you stare at my boobs when I'm standing right in front of you."

There was a pause, then Tori seemed to start having a panic attack, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

"Ah, relax Vega." Jade sighed, reluctantly trying to calm Tori down, "It's not like you haven't been dating plenty of boys. And our school is full of idiots, daydreamers and other hormone bombs who are way to focused on their own problems to pay attention to gay little Tori."

"I'm not gay!" Tori snapped. For the first time in quite a while Tori sounded serious. Her voice seemed filled with conviction. Certainty. Which honestly scared the hell out of Jade because if she was wrong and Tori really was straight it wouldn't take the other girl long to figure out what Jade had been trying to do, and that could be very, very bad. Thus Jade almost breathed a sigh of relief when Tori added a lot less confidently, "I just... find girls pretty. And yeah, sometimes I... but it doesn't mean I'm gay. It's normal. All the magazines say so. It's just my hormones acting up. It's a phase. I'll grow out of it. I'm just..."

"Curious." Jade finished for her.

"Exactly." Tori quickly agreed.

"Dyke." Jade said dryly, earning her a glare from Tori which she counted with a little smile, then before Tori could say anything else added, "Must suck for you. Having all these feelings and thoughts which just won't go away no matter how hard you try and make them. Constantly worrying that your eyes are lingering just a little too long on the wrong person. And sometimes it's not just your eyes which are the problem, it's that you're so close to... a pretty girl... who's calling you pretty, and... you just want to use any excuse to kiss her. But it doesn't make it better, it just makes you want her more. It makes you want to take her home and do very, very naughty things to her..."

Tori gulped. Jade had just gone from teasing, to vulnerable, to predatory in the space of a few sentences, the not so subtle changes in Jade's mood having a profound effect on Tori. First there had been that familiar, almost comforting feeling of annoyance. Then Tori realised what Jade was actually telling her, and even though she'd had her suspicions to even have it be implied was enough to render Tori speechless. Then there was that very last sentence, the tone of it and the way Jade looked at her making Tori melt. Her mind was going so fast she couldn't comprehend a single thought that was in her head, Tori just staring at Jade in disbelief for a few long seconds.

Then Jade sighed and turned so she was facing forwards, looking at her house, "You know Tori, if I was you I'd find another girl who was curious and just go for it. Talk her into one night of meaningless sex, just to see if you could satisfy your curiosities. That way if you're lucky maybe all those feelings would finally just go away. Like, maybe you just needed to get it out of your system and afterwards you could pretend it never happened. And maybe it wouldn't even go that far. It could be a total disaster, both of you quickly realising you were both out of your minds. You had no idea what you were thinking. And those stupid thoughts and feelings go away faster."

"What if they don't?" Tori asked weakly.

There was a brief pause then without looking Jade said, "Then you accept the fact that you're more than just curious. You're gay. Or bi, or whatever. But at least then you'd know. No more lying awake at night. No more praying to be normal. No more blaming an otherwise perfect boy for not being able to make you cum."

Again there was another pause, this one much longer than the others, the silence so deafening the only thing the two brunettes could really hear was each other's breathing.

Finally Tori softly asked, "Do you even like me?"

"Does it really matter?" Jade sighed in annoyance.

"It matters to me." Tori said firmly. When Jade didn't reply Tori added, "I don't want to have sex with someone who hates me."

There was a pause and then Jade murmured, "I don't hate you."

"Wow." Tori grumbled softly, "Convincing."

There was another pause and then without looking at the other girl Jade softly said, "I hate how pretty you are. I hate that no matter what I do to you you won't let me push you away... most of all I hate that I can't stop thinking about you... but I don't hate you. I, I..."

Jade was interrupted by Tori who turned her face towards her, paused and then eventually pressing her lips against hers. It was barely a kiss, more a brushing of lips than anything, but it affected Jade way more than it should have.

Once the brief kiss was done Tori softly said, "We can go inside now... if, if you still want too..."

There was a brief pause and then Jade quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Tori followed suit, Jade not looking at her as she used her remote to lock the car then her keys to unlock the front door. Holding an open Jade gave Tori a half smile and said, "My parents are out of town again. That means there's no one around to hear you scream."

Tori had previously had nightmares about Jade saying something like that to her. As in her nightmares a shiver ran through her body, although it wasn't from fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Avoiding the other girl's gaze Tori walked into the house and then allowed Jade to guide her up to her room, the two brunettes in total silence until they were almost at their destination. That was when Tori asked, "Soooooo. The kissing. Was, was that you trying to seduce me?"

"No, that was one last-ditch attempt to avoid this." Jade said, taking off her ring and putting it down on her desk, then removing her jacket and throwing it down onto her desk chair.

"Gee, thanks." Tori huffed, immediately regretting opening her mouth when Jade turned to look at her and then started advancing on her in a way which made Tori feel extremely nervous.

"I didn't think Little Ms Convinced She's Straight As An Arrow Tori Vega would actually agree to something like this." Jade said, in her 'mock Tori' voice, before softening her tone, "I... I kind of thought you'd call me a dyke and run screaming. That's why I really, really wanted to kiss you and feel nothing. But... I kind of knew I wouldn't."

There was a moment of silence and then a really goofy looking smile crossed Tori's face which Jade found annoying and confusing.

"What?" Jade scowled.

"You like me. Like, really like me." Tori said, that smile still on her face.

"I thought we already went over this." Jade sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, but I didn't realise how much you liked me until just now. You... really, really like me." Tori said, only just about able to stop herself from using the word love. That was a big, scary word. And from expression on her face Tori suspected Jade was scared of it too. So, trying to defuse the tension Tori started dancing in a deliberately dorky way and burst into song, "Jade really likes me, yeah she really likes me, the big bad Jade West really likes-"

Tori was cut off by Jade's lips, the other girl moving towards her at what felt like lightning speed only to slow down at the last second and gently take Tori in her arms. The sudden kiss was shocking enough, but what really stunned Tori was the gentleness in which Jade kissed her and held her. Because of how surprised she was Tori remained unmoving for several long seconds. Then she melted into Jade, the half Latina wrapping her arms around the other girl and becoming lost in the kiss for what seemed like an eternity.

As suddenly as it began Jade broke the kiss, rested her forehead on Tori's and said, "Can we please stop talking now?"

Unable to resist Tori murmured softly and sarcastically, "Maybe... what do you want to do instead?"

In response Jade growled, pushed Tori back against the wall behind her and kissed her with the type of fierce roughness Tori had always imagined getting from the scary Goth girl. What Tori had never imagined was that she would be able to match Jade's roughness, the other girl's lips and tongue unable to bully hers into submission the way they had in her feverish fantasies. Tori even surprised herself by switching their positions, the Latina grabbing onto Jade and turning them so she was pushing the darker haired girl's back against the wall.

It all happened so fast, Tori's actions seeming to surprise Jade too, so much so shortly after she pushed the other girl against the wall Tori was actually able to bully Jade's mouth and tongue into submission. That was the most erotic thing Tori had ever been a part of, for the briefest of seconds this tough girl who she had been so afraid of on so many levels since she met her suddenly submitting to her. And it wasn't just her mouth and tongue, Jade's entire body seemed to melt into her arms. And Tori loved it. Then Jade let out this low, terrifying growl and again Tori's tongue was fighting for its life.

Tori was so distracted she didn't notice Jade pulling off her jacket until it was halfway down her arms, both girls almost laughing as it got caught on her wrists. Momentarily breaking the kiss Tori pushed the offending item of clothing off her, Jade seizing the moment to again change their positions so it was Tori pressed up against the wall. As Tori was gasping from the rough but not necessarily painful manhandling Jade lowered her lips to the other brunette's neck, Tori momentarily fearing that the jokes she'd made and the dreams she'd had were going to be proven true and Jade really was a vampire who was now about to feed on her.

Eventually Jade did bite down on Tori's neck, but it wasn't hard enough to break the skin. There would probably be a mark in the morning but Tori was beyond caring at that point as she had spent the last few minutes having Jade kiss, suck and even lick her neck in a way which made her delirious with desire.

Of course Jade wanted to leave a mark. She wanted good little straight girl Tori Vega to wake up tomorrow morning, in her bed, lying next to her, and then when Tori inevitably came to her senses and ran screaming she wouldn't be able to cover up the mark Jade left on her. She would have to go to school tomorrow wearing a scarf or a lot of make-up or something, everyone knowing someone had marked her as theirs, and no matter how much good little straight girl Tori Vega would deny deep down she would know exactly who did it. Who's teeth marks was on her neck. Who had marked her as theirs. As hers.

Not that Jade wanted Tori to be hers. Not even a little bit. That would be absurd. She didn't care what Tori, or Beck, or Cat, or anyone said, she didn't really like-like Tori Vega. She was just pretending too so she could get into the other girl's panties and finally get her out of her head once and for all. However when she sunk her teeth into Tori's neck there was this almost overwhelming primal thought which echoed in her head.

Mine.

One simple word which threatened to make Jade confused again. But she refused to let it. No more confusion. She'd had enough of that. She was going to fuck Tori and be done with confusion and this annoying girl.

With that in mind Jade pulled away from Tori's neck and forcefully pulled the other brunette's shirt over her head, barely giving Tori enough time to lift up her arms, Jade perfectly happy to tear the clothing apart if needs be. In fact Jade really like the idea of that, especially as her next thought was to destroy all of Tori's clothes and force the youngest of the Vega sisters to walk home completely naked.

As Jade's eyes clouded over with glee at the idea of streaking Tori the girl she was thinking about was grabbing her skirt and pulling it upwards. Tori was nice enough of course to wait until Jade lifted her arms, Jade shooting the Latina this sexy little smirk before she did so which made Tori melt. Not that stopped Tori from removing Jade's skirt, or her long sleeved shirt, or her bra. The last two prove tricky, but in Tori's defence it wasn't like she had any experience removing clothes from another girl.

That thought momentarily had Tori blushing, however it came to her while she was removing Jade's bra, and the second that piece of clothing was off Tori lost the ability to do anything but stare at Jade's boobs.

It didn't last long, only a couple of seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Then Tori became aware of Jade smirking in this way which normally made Tori feel like her insides were melting. But that didn't happen this time. And Tori didn't blush or get embarrassed or do anything she would have expected herself to do.

Jade certainly wasn't expecting what happened next, the slightly darker haired girl clearly opening her mouth to say something snarky when Tori suddenly grabbed onto her and forcefully pushed her backwards. Tori saw shock and even a little fear on Jade's face before the Goth girl found herself falling down onto her soft bed, Jade first gasping as she landed on her bed with Tori on top of her and then crying out as Tori's mouth latched onto her right nipple.

That cry of surprise quickly turned into a moan of pleasure, Jade's eyelids fluttering as Tori began sucking on her nipple. Kind of rough at first, but then quickly slowing down into something more soothing. Jade missed the roughness, but there was definitely something to be said for this gentle technique, Jade moaning softly as for a few long minutes Tori sucked on her right nipple. Then she moved to the left, and then back again. Back and forth, back and forth. Tori's lips sliding all over the soft flesh of Jade's large tits, driving Jade crazy.

For a while Jade was so taken off guard by Tori's behaviour she wasn't herself. She was suddenly possessed by some submissive little quiet girl who just laid back and let someone else have their way with her. It was unacceptable, especially as surprise wasn't the only reason it happened.

Quickly wanting to reclaim herself and control the situation Jade mumbled, somewhat struggling to find her voice, "I, I mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh, oh I, I didn't think you'd be this... way. I aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Oh, oooooooooh yessssssss mmmmmmmm! Lick them. Lick my tits just like that, ooooooohhhhhhhh myyyyyyyy goooosssssshhhhhh!"

Momentarily Jade forgot herself again as she felt Tori's tongue gently flick and then circle around her nipple, that wicked little muscle repeating the process over and over on each one of her nipples which had the feared Jade West writhing joyfully on her own bed. Then Tori made the mistake of smirking around her nipple.

That quickly brought Jade to her senses. She refused to let Tori freaking Vega take her and turn her into some quiet little sub. She was Jade West, and she was going to make sure that Tori knew that anything she did to her was only happening because Jade allowed it to happen. She was going to have to make sure Tori knew who was in charge. She was going to have to make sure Tori knew her place.

With that in mind Jade practically spat, "I, mmmmmm, I had no idea you were a top. Ooooooooh, I, ohhhhhhhh mmmmmmm ahhhhhhhh, I had no idea that goody-goody little Tori Vega was a lesbian top. MMMMMMMmmmmmmm, oh, oh but I knew she was a breast girl! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I knew Tori Vega was a breast girl! Mmmmmm, a girl who couldn't get enough of staring at tits. Or at least staring at mine. Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, oooooooooh, did, mmmmmm, did you think I didn't notice? Did you really think no one noticed? The way you stare at my boobs? Mmmmmmmm yeah, you're real subtle. And the way you keep 'fainting' onto my rack during our scene, mmmmmmmm, ha, I'm surprised there aren't more 'Tori's gay' rumours. Gosh, I bet that's what all the hugging is about. You're just trying to find any excuse to feel my tits, even if they're pressed against yours! Hahahaha ahhhhhhhh, you're soooooo gay!"

Tori blushed as Jade laughed at her, part of the Latina wanting to protest but she was way to embarrassed to try. Besides Jade was right. Not about Tori being gay as she was pretty sure she still liked guys, but Tori couldn't stop staring at Jade's big boobs. She'd tried to stop but they were just so... noticeable. So eye-catching. So big.

They hadn't always been that way. Tori was pretty sure that when she met Jade she'd had boobs, but they had grown into a sight Tori couldn't stop staring at. Of course she'd been staring at Jade more than was appropriate for a supposed straight girl before Jade had gone through that growth spurt, but now Tori barely seemed to be able to keep her eyes on the Goth's pretty face. And gosh how Tori had fantasised about these perfect round globes of flesh, the reality better than the fantasy had ever been.

Concentrating on that wonderful reality, and ignoring Jade's taunting words best she could, Tori did everything she'd ever dreamed of doing to the Goth girl's big tits. She slid her lips all over those mountains of flesh, using her hands to cup and massage them, using some fingers to play with either both nipples or whichever nipple she didn't have in her mouth. As for those nipples, Tori suckled on them with varying degrees of force and slid her tongue over them in every way she could think of, constantly keeping Jade guessing about what she was going to do next.

All this drove Jade pretty wild, but nothing compared to when Tori finally got up the courage to gently bite down on one of Jade's nipples, causing the Goth to cry out, "Fuckkkkkkkkkkk! Oh Tori... fuck. Do it again! Bite me! Bite my nipple you little aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Harder! Harder! Oh Tori!"

Tori grinned as she sunk her teeth into Jade's nipple as hard as she dared and then did the same to the other nipple. After that Tori started biting down on Jade's nipples at random, adding it to her repertoire although doing it a little less than the licks and the sucks that she lathered Jade's beautiful boobs with.

Throughout this treatment Jade continuously talked trash. Sure, there were moments when Tori took her by surprise like with the biting, or at the beginning when it had taken Jade a while to get used to the intensity of having Tori's mouth and tongue working on her tits, however even then she was careful to continue saying something. It was how Jade maintained some semblance of control.

She also played with Tori's hair. Dug her fingernails into it. Patted Tori on the head like an obedient pet. Anything to distract her from the fact that right now Tori was in control, and Jade kind of liked it. She hated herself for liking it, and for sort of liking Tori in a way she really shouldn't, but Jade couldn't help it.

Jade was also trying unsuccessfully to hide or at least downplay just how good this felt. How much better Tori was doing this than Beck. How her heart was pounding in her chest as Tori continue doing wicked and wonderful things to her. And it only got worse, or should that be better, when after what felt like hours of tit worship Tori's mouth moved lower.

It was ridiculous. When Beck had tried kissing her stomach Jade had told him to stop it. That it was weird. And it still was weird, but when Tori did it Jade found herself practically shaking with anticipation, which was ridiculous and annoying.

Then Tori gripped onto the waistband of Jade's tights and looked up at the Goth with questioning eyes. Jade wanted to tell her to hurry up and do it, but the words seem to die on her lips and she found herself in some weird staring contest which only ended when Tori began slowly pulling those tights down Jade's legs.

Tori kept eye contact with Jade until she knew the tights were around the other girl's knees at which point she quickly lowered her gaze all the way down to those tights, focusing on them as she finished pulling them off Jade's legs. Then and only then did she dare look up, confirming what really she had known to be true ever since she didn't feel anything else when she grabbed the tights.

"No panties." Tori murmured breathlessly.

Jade just shrugged, although Tori barely noticed as she was fighting the urge to dive right in. Unlike with Jade's boobs Tori restrained herself, instead choosing to slowly kiss up one of Jade's inner thighs. She was going to kiss her way down the other and tease Jade for a little longer. However when she found her lips less than an inch away from her ultimate goal Tori slipped into the same mindless state she had been in when she'd first seen Jade's naked tits and she found her tongue sliding out of her mouth and along the other girl's pussy lips.

Oh fuck... I'm gay. Tori hated swearing, even in her head. It just felt immature and wrong. However sometimes she couldn't help what her initial reaction to something was, and if her tongue wasn't busy lapping at Jade's pussy pretty much of it's own accord Tori might have sworn out loud. Of course it wasn't really the swearing that was worrying her.

So, she liked the taste of pussy. Jade's pussy, not pussy in general, just Jade's pussy. Just like Tori didn't like girls in that way except for Jade. And maybe Cat. And maybe a couple of female celebrities, but what if there were just some girls that were just so sexy that being attracted to them didn't count? Likewise maybe Jade's sex was so naturally delicious that Tori couldn't be blamed for her desire to devour it. Maybe anyone, boy or girl, presented with this treasure would be compelled to lick it. And suck it. And bury their faces in it. And... oh who was she kidding?

Tori had been trying to convince herself she wasn't a lesbian since she met Jade. If she was honest with herself maybe even before. And maybe she was, maybe she wasn't, but she had to accept whatever she was she sure wasn't straight. Not completely. She loved eating Jade's pussy way too much to be completely straight, and while later she could worry about whether she was gay or bi all Tori wanted to do right now was concentrate on licking Jade's pussy. After all, surely such a tasty treat deserved her full attention.

With that in mind Tori shut off her brain best she could so she could concentrate on pleasuring Jade. That task seemed surprisingly easy, Tori inwardly smiling proudly as she got Jade to moan for her with every little movement of her tongue. It also sounded like Jade was trying to say something, but it was soft and inaudible. Of course at this point Tori was pretty focused on sliding her tongue up, down and around Jade's pussy lips, gently teasing the other girl's entrance and gently prodding the Goth's clit, the last act making Jade let out this soft little whimper which Tori became as addicted to as the taste of Jade's pussy juice.

Oh fuck... I'm gay. Jade tried not to swear out loud for Cat's sake. The redhead hated it, and the ditzy little girl had a habit of showing up when Jade least expected her so Jade tried to keep a strict no swearing policy. It wasn't always easy, and sometimes she couldn't help it. Other times, like this, swearing wasn't simply unavoidable, it seemed practically mandatory. That was why shortly after she felt the first lick Jade let out a soft, "Fuck."

She repeated that word over and over again just as softly. Jade had no idea whether Tori heard her or not but she wouldn't have cared even if she hadn't had a much more pressing matter on her mind.

Jade wasn't gay. She didn't care what first came into her head right after another girl began licking her pussy for the first time, or all the thoughts she'd had which suggested she was anything other than straight. That she didn't want to push Tori away right now like she'd kind of hoped she would was irrelevant, as was how amazing Tori's tongue felt against her pussy lips, her entrance and especially her clit.

Tori was the dirty little dyke here, a fact Jade had no problem reminding the little cunt licker.

So, as soon as she was able to find her voice again, Jade reached down to begin demeaningly patting Tori's head and said, "Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, mmmmm, good girl. Good little rug muncher. MMMMMMMmmmmmmm fuck, lick me Vega! Lick my pussy! Mmmmmmmm oooooooooh Vega, you're such a great little pussy licker Vega! Tori Vega is a great little pussy licker. Mmmmmmmm, maybe tomorrow I should write that in the bathroom. I'm sure every girl in Hollywood Arts would love to know that there's a skilled pussy eater in their midst, mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh, available to use her talented little tongue on them, ahhhhhhhh Goooooooosh, Tori, mmmmmmm, FUCK! You like that idea, huh Vega? You want me to write Tori Vega is a pussy licking little dyke all over our school? Ahhhhhh mmmmmmm, write your number right underneath it so any girl who wants her pussy licked by a lesbian can call you, oh, oh God, Gawwwwwd, right there, mmmmmmmm, lick me, lick my pussy, lick my clit, oooooooohhhhhhhhh AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

In an attempt to shut Jade up Tori latched her mouth onto the other girl's clit and sucked on it as hard as she could. It worked like a charm, at least for a little while, Jade seemingly unable to do anything but joyfully scream for several very long seconds.

Eventually though Jade managed to start forcing out words which became increasingly coherent, "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK TORI! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH TOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIII MMMMMMMMMM GAWWWWWWWD! SUCK MY CLIT YOU LITTLE DYKE! SUCK IT HARD! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK, I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE A DYKE! MMMMMMMM, THIS, OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, THIS IS WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED ISN'T IT? TO EAT MY PUSSY! BE MY LITTLE CUNT LAPPER! THAT'S OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, THAT'S ALL YOU ARE, FUCKKKKKKKK, ALL YOU'LL EVER BE! A DYKE! A LESBIAN! A GIRL WHO WANTS GIRLS! A GIRL WHO LIKES GIRLS! A GIRL WHO LOVES GIRLS! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH TOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIII, OH I HATE YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, BUT I LOVE THE WAY YOU EAT MY PUSSY, MMMMMMMM, EAT IT YOU OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

Tori's second attempt to shut the other brunette up proved far more successful than her first, Jade unable to say a single coherent word that wasn't a swear until much later when Tori moved away from between Jade's thighs. That second attempt? That would be Tori shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into Jade's pussy.

Of course shoving her tongue into Jade's cunt meant that her lips ended up pressed right up against the mean girl's downstairs lips, allowing Jade's girl cream to pour directly into Tori's mouth. So Tori had to remove her tongue briefly to swallow Jade's juices before returning her tongue to the other girl's pussy. This process was repeated over and over, although while the first time she had pushed her tongue into Jade she had been too busy feeling proud of herself for reducing the scary Goth into an incoherent mess, and trying to comprehend how she felt about having her tongue inside another girl like this, it wasn't long before Tori was seeing how many times she could thrust her tongue in and out of Jade before she had to stop to swallow.

As her mind melted away and her whole world began to revolve around eating Jade's pussy one of Tori's last coherent thoughts was if she pressed her face deeper in between the other girl's thighs and fucked Jade really hard with her tongue it meant more of the Goth's girl juices ended up covering her face and flowing right down her throat without the need to really pause the tongue fucking. Her second to last thought was how she really had to pause the tongue fucking. Her last was maybe being a lesbian wouldn't be so bad.

While Tori was solely focused on making Jade cum Jade was solely focused on not cumming. Why? Because Beck hadn't been able to do it, so why should Tori be able too?

There was a rather simple answer to that but luckily Jade was able to ignore it for the most part. What she wasn't able to do was stop herself from cumming. She was barely able to postpone it, this overwhelming feeling building up inside her until finally it felt like she literally exploded, her cum squirting out of her and all over Tori's face.

That fact appeal to the sadistic side of Jade, like at least this wasn't a total loss. And while others might have thought considering this a loss would be crazy for Jade it kind of was as a big part of her had been hoping if Tori was able to make her cum it would somehow be weak and unsatisfying like the majority of her one on one sessions seem to be. Something which somewhat cooled down her unwanted desires but never truly satisfied them. Unfortunately the orgasm Tori gave her was everything Jade had hoped/feared it would be. Worse it was quickly followed by several more, Tori working relentlessly to make Jade cum again and again and again.

It was too much. Jade couldn't take it. She just couldn't. It was too good. Too amazing. Too pleasurable. An ecstasy she'd never imagined and she just couldn't deal with it physically or mentally. So she had to make a choice, end this now or let Tori Vega fuck her into unconsciousness. It was an easy choice to make.

Reaching down Jade grabbed hold of Tori's hair and tugged on it hard enough to tear the Latina's pretty hair out if she didn't move upwards.

Taking the hint Tori reluctantly removed her mouth from Jade's sex and crawled up until she was face to face with the other brunette again.

Tori had seen some downright terrifying looks from Jade before but none of them compare to this. It was hard for Tori to imagine what she could have possibly done wrong given that she was pretty much 110% sure Jade's screams had been of pleasure. Then again maybe that was the problem. Hadn't Jade said something about wanting to make Tori scream?

As Jade suddenly flipped them over, attacked Tori's lips with her own and started roughly grinding down against the younger of the Vega sisters it seemed to Tori like she might have guessed right. If that was the case Tori had no problem with screaming for Jade. As long as they were screams of pleasure of course.

Further suggesting that the young Latina was right Jade suddenly broke the kiss, grabbed hold of Tori's jeans and pulled them and Tori's panties down so hard it almost ripped the fabric. Jade didn't even bother to pull them down all the way, instead leaving the clothing pooled around Tori's ankles as she concentrated on pushing Tori's legs apart with her hands and then burying her face in between them.

And, ok... Tori was definitely gay. Or at least bi. Because wow. Just wow.

For a while wow. Was pretty much the only word in Tori's head. It was joined by various swear words which she normally would have made her blush to even think about them, but eventually Tori realised she wasn't just thinking them, she was crying them out joyfully as Jade West tongue fucked her.

It was... exactly what Tori had expected. And maybe that was kind of sad. Maybe she should have been secretly dreaming of some kind of romantic first time with another girl, even if it was with Jade. But no, in all of the fantasies Tori liked to pretend she didn't have Jade took her hard and rough, and it was better than even Tori's wildest secret fantasies.

What seemed like only seconds after Jade began tongue fucking her, and in reality was only a few minutes, Tori came. Going down on Jade, sucking the other girl's big boobs, the kissing, and pretty much every moment of being around this captivating girl added to just how fast and hard Tori came, but there was no doubt in the young singer's mind that Jade's tongue hammering her pussy was the main reason for the overwhelming ecstasy rushing through her body.

It didn't take a lot to make Jade West angry. That wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she wanted to be surrounded by annoying people/things. However she'd never been more angry than she was right now. Why? Because her plan had totally backfired. Well, that wasn't entirely true she thought begrudgingly. At least she knew she definitely wasn't straight. Tori's tongue had felt way to good licking and fucking her pussy, and then there was the matter of just how insanely good the other girl tasted.

Tori tasted so good that when it first hit her taste buds Jade lost the ability to think coherently for several minutes, the dark haired girl slamming her tongue ferociously into the brown haired girl's cunt. Then when Jade realised what she was doing red hot rage filled every ounce of her body, but instead of stopping to scream in frustration Jade found herself channelling that anger into fucking Tori even harder with her tongue. And as much as Jade would have liked to pretend that her body was working of it's own accord again it wasn't. She needed an outlet for her frustrations but she just couldn't bare to stop tongue fucking this girl who's she supposedly hated.

No, Jade did hate Tori. She always had and she always would.

So she was gay. Or possibly bi. Tori Vega was nothing but an experimentation. A freaking lab rat. She meant nothing to her. She would finish using her and then kick her out. End of story. Because being a lesbian was one thing, but... Jade could do better.

When Tori came Jade was extremely grateful, not because she wanted to stop fucking the other girl but because as a result Jade's taste buds were hit with something even more delicious than Tori's pussy juice. It was so heavenly Jade lost the ability to think clearly again, her lips clamping down tightly onto Tori's cunt and ravenously sucking all the delicious liquid into her mouth where she could greedily swallow them. It was only when they were all gone Jade realised she'd just swallowed Tori Vega's cum, and instead of disgusting or annoying her that revelation had Jade working overtime to give Tori another climax so she could swallow more of the other girl's insanely yummy cum.

This continued after what seemed an eternity, Tori completely lost in pleasure and Jade completely lost in making the other girl cum in her mouth, until finally those screams of pleasure which Jade had found oh so satisfying stopped, awaking the Goth from her trancelike state.

Not wanting to fuck an unconscious body, and a little embarrassed about just how much she got into having lesbian sex with freaking Tori Vega, Jade pulled herself away from in between the other brunette's thighs, lifted herself up and crashed down back first onto her bed. That did mean she had to unfortunately land right next to Tori, but that couldn't be helped as it was the only way Jade's head could land on a pillow.

For a while Jade just laid where she was, her jaw slightly aching and her tongue kind of numb from overuse, and this ridiculous throbbing in between her legs.

Jade wouldn't dare admit this out loud but Tori had made her cum harder then she'd ever cum in her life. She may have also made her cum more times than in her entire life. And all those hard orgasms had taken their toll, and the only thing that had kept Jade going so long was her adrenaline brought on by her sudden need to make Tori scream for her. Now her adrenaline was gone she could barely move, almost every part of her body begging her for sleep. But one part of her cried out louder, so despite how ridiculous it was given how much she'd cum already Jade's fingers slid down to her sore pussy.

It was ridiculously wet, Jade hating the fact that going down on Tori had done this to her. Tori's tongue had sent her to heaven and instead of just enjoying it Jade had made one last desperate effort to prove she wasn't gay. On the bright side at least in that moment she didn't feel too bad about frantically fingering herself thinking about Tori and scooping the other girl's cum and pussy juice from her face and into her mouth. Jade was able to truly embrace her sexuality in that moment, and it was really kind of freeing.

Of course then Tori had to come and ruin the moment by interrupting her and being all sexy and reminding Jade exactly what had got her so worked up, the shame of it somewhat bringing her down from her high. Then, in a surprisingly aggressive move, Tori forced Jade's fingers from her pussy and replaced them with her own. After that it was hard for Jade to stay mad, or really do anything other than moan and writhe underneath the other girl's touch.

Tori had only blacked out for a couple of seconds, but if Jade hadn't stopped fucking her Tori would have definitely been unconscious right now. Part of her wished she was because right now Tori couldn't possibly think of a better way to end a night then being fucked into unconsciousness by Jade West. However a close second was fucking Jade West into unconsciousness, Tori quickly seeing her opportunity to do just that as a thank you for the way Jade had just made her feel.

As amazing as the feelings, and the orgasms, had been what Tori was most thankful for though was that Jade had taken her fear away. She'd never thought the terrifying Goth would ever do anything like that for her. In fact Jade was the source of most of the fear in Tori's life. However Tori was no longer afraid of being a lesbian and like-liking Jade West, because regardless of the consequences to either of those things it was worth it for the pleasure she'd received tonight, and the pleasure she was currently dishing out.

With that in mind Tori hammered two of her fingers in and out of Jade's sex as hard as she could, curling them upwards to hit the other girl's G-spot while using her thumb to rub her friend's clit. Given how exhausted she was 'as hard as she could' wasn't that hard but it was more than enough to make Jade cum over and over again, the normally intimidating girl letting out these cute little whimpers as Tori made her cum repeatedly until finally Jade's eyes fluttered closed.

As Jade continued making noises for a little while Tori kept fucking her, lazily sucking on one of Jade's boobs until the raven haired girl fell completely silent except for her gentle breathing. Then and only then did Tori remove her fingers from Jade's sex and quickly put them into her mouth. The heavenly taste had Tori moaning and greedily sucking her fingers clean, wishing she had the energy to move down Jade's body so that she could lick the other girl's pussy clean of cum. Instead she snuggled up to her lover, the boob she'd been sucking making an excellent pillow, Tori almost instantly slipping into the most peaceful sleep she'd ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Tori Vega could get used to this. And more importantly, she wanted too.

Ever since she came to Hollywood Arts she'd had all these confusing thoughts and feelings. In fact she'd been having them before switching schools, but they had become so much stronger to the point where she almost hadn't been able to tell herself they didn't exist ever since she... met her. Jade West. The world's scariest 17-year-old girl... and the best pillow ever.

Tori blushed. She'd been awake for a while now and she hadn't moved. Initially she was going too, when she wasn't quite sure where she was or what was going on, but the memories of the previous evening came back and Tori realise the where, and the what, and the... everything and, she didn't want to move. Tori wanted to stay where she was, listening to Jade's heart steady beating, curled up against her first ever lesbian lover in this gentle embrace. And the fact that her face was pressed up against one of Jade's big boobs... well, it made Tori blush but that definitely wasn't a bad thing. It was... something she wanted to get used too.

For so very long Tori had been afraid of things she had been thinking and feeling and now, she wanted to be brave. She wanted to hold Jade's hand. Like, in public. Walk through school with Jade's hand in hers, and to kiss her and for it to be no big deal because it would happen all the time.

She wanted to tell people. It was scary, so scary Tori could barely breathe just thinking about it, but she wanted to tell everyone. Her friends, teachers, everyone who watched her on , and maybe most importantly of all her parents that she was gay. Or bi, but maybe preferred girls? She could figure that out later, but Tori was definitely a raging lesbian for Jade.

Most of all she wanted to be Jade's girlfriend. For Jade to be her girlfriend. For Jade to be hers. For the two of them to be together.

In her head it seemed so easy. Tori imagined her parents, friends, teachers, and everyone who watched her on being totally supportive, partly because it was hard to imagine they wouldn't be, and partly because she didn't want to imagine they wouldn't be. But there was a problem.

As much as Tori wanted to believe Jade would wake up and tell her that everything she said last night was true and she wanted to be with her, that she loved her, Tori just... couldn't. She was an optimist, not an idiot. Because when it came to Jade West, nothing could be that easy. It just couldn't.

So while waiting for Jade to wake up instead of simply enjoying the world's greatest pillow Tori came up with a plan to make the Goth girl hers. It wasn't a very complicated plan, it might not have even been a very good plan, but it seemed like it was worth trying. And Tori was kind of more than eager to try it.

All of a sudden a soft, barely audible voice murmured, "I'm not gay."

Those words were kind of painful to hear, but Tori had been expecting them. Or something like that. What she hadn't been expecting was for them to sounds so unconvincing. So unsure. So very, un-Jade-like.

After a few seconds Tori let out a deliberately forced giggle, resulting in a far more Jade-like growl of, "What?"

"It's just..." Tori paused, genuinely trying to find the words, "I kept telling myself that, over and over again, and that I didn't like you, that I was straight and... we sang that song, Take A Hint, to those two guys who just couldn't and, well... maybe we're the one's who need to take a hint."

"What the hell are you talking about Vega?" Jade replied, now sounding very much like her old self.

Again Tori paused, then she slowly, and honestly a little reluctantly, lifted her head up, looked Jade in the eye and said, "We had sex. And it was good. Really, really good. You can tell me you're not gay, that you don't like me, whatever, but... you can't tell me it wasn't good. Well, you can, but I dare you to do it convincingly."

Truth be told Jade wasn't sure she could tell Tori that she wasn't gay and she didn't like her convincingly, and there was definitely no chance she could pretend the sex was anything other than mind blowing. But she'd been prepared to tell Tori that she wasn't gay and she didn't like her, and Jade didn't care how convincing she was, or how much Tori cried and yelled at her, she was going to kick this girl out of her house and get on with her life. However... she was kind of curious were Tori was taking this.

Not that Jade told Tori that, "Do you have some kind of point? Or are you just trying to bore me?"

"The point is, maybe we need to take a hint." Tori said, before quickly clarifying as Jade looked increasingly annoyed, "I mean, you've got to admit... we're kind of, sort of, at least a little bit gay for each other. Well, I'm not. I'm totally gay for you. But you have to admit that you're at least a little bit gay for me-"

"I admit nothing." Jade said flatly, before softly gasping as Tori got on top of her.

It was a very slow, gentle movement. Tori didn't even move that far, but it in no way could be described as unnoticeable given that it resulted in Tori's boobs gently pressing against Jade's much larger ones. More importantly Tori's leg came to rest against Jade's sex while her own sex was pressing down against Jade's leg, both girls immediately very aware of the other's arousal.

"Really?" Tori softly murmured as she moved, pausing just to enjoy the feeling of the other girl's wetness before adding in a equally soft tone, "So, you're not even a little bit gay, but you like having sex with me? Or at least you liked it when I used my mouth and tongue on you? Right?"

Jade would have liked to deny it. Told Tori to get off of her. Push the other brunette off of her so hard that Tori would fall off the bed and onto that cute little butt of hers. But Tori was gently moving her leg which was pressed up against Jade's centre which was making her already embarrassingly wet pussy even wetter. Jade was also very aware of Tori's hard nipples pressing into her tits, and embarrassingly vice versa, and just the feeling of the other girl's body on top of her own. Then all of a sudden Tori's lips were lowering down to Jade's neck and covering the sensitive flesh in gentle kisses, that gentle addition making Jade feel like she was literally losing her mind.

A few long moments later Tori whispered in Jade's ear, "You like this, right?"

"Maybe." Jade found herself moaning.

"Well... maybe we could do this more often." Tori murmured, pausing to give Jade's neck a few more kisses before adding, "Like maybe every day."

"I'm not... I don't..." Jade found herself stammering, immediately hating herself and then focusing. She did that by clamping her legs tightly around Tori's now formally moving one and then grabbing hold of Tori's head and forcefully moving it so they were face to face. Then she growled, "I don't like you. I'm not gay. I don't want to be your girlfriend."

Tori gulped softly and then murmured, "I'm not asking you to be."

"Then what are you asking?" Jade questioned.

"I'm... I'm asking..." Tori stammered, taking a breath before forcing herself to be at least mildly confident, "If we could maybe be, you know, f, friends with benefits. Or, maybe acquaintances with benefits, if you prefer."

Jade frowned, looked thoughtful for a moment and then murmured, "You're not that kind of girl."

"Who says?" Tori asked softly. Jade only had to stare at her for a few seconds for her to add, "Ok, maybe I'm not. But maybe I want to be. Maybe I'm willing to try. Maybe... I'm so pathetic I'll take whatever you give me... that, that sounded a lot dirtier than I meant it too, but... the point is, I want you. It scares the chiz out of me, but I do. And if you just want sex, fine. I'll have sex with you whenever you want. Do whatever you want. You don't even have to return the favour if you don't want too, I'll just... you know... do you..."

Despite herself as Tori trailed off and blushed Jade had to admit the other girl looked cute. Or at least part of her mind had too, but she quickly dismissed the thought in favour of weighing the pros and cons of Tori's proposal.

Obviously her initial reaction was to simply say no, but even though she didn't want to admit it out loud last night was amazing. It would be foolish to pass up that kind of sex on a regular basis with no strings attached. But the problem was that there was strings attached.

She could see it in Tori's eyes. The other girl was hoping Jade would fall in love with her, and if she hadn't already there was a risk that was exactly what would happen. Then again it wasn't like Jade would have to tell Tori how she felt. All Jade needed to do was to have some self-restraint when it came to her feelings and she could be having amazing sex every day.

Making up her mind Jade loosened her grip on Tori's leg and head before murmuring without looking at the other brunette, "Ok."

"Ok?" Tori beamed.

"Yeah." Jade mumbled, looking over at the clock before adding, "So... my parents won't be back for days, and we have some time before-"

Quickly cutting Jade off with a kiss Tori started operation 'make sure Jade doesn't regret this', her tongue sliding against the other girl's closed lips in a gentle request to intensify the kiss. Jade's response was to shove her tongue into Tori's mouth and bully Tori's tongue into submission. Not that Tori minded being the submissive one, a thought which sent a pleasant tremble through her body as she and the Goth became totally lost in kissing each other for several long minutes.

After the fourth or fifth time they broke apart for air instead of immediately returning to Jade's lips when she was able Tori kissed the Goth's cheek, then her jaw, then back down to her neck. Tori spent a long time in that area, pausing only to lick and gently nip at Jade's earlobe while she gently began grinding herself against the other girl again. This time Jade grinded back, the two girls literally humping each other like animals. After a while of leg against sex action Tori moved ever so slightly so that their pussies were rubbing against each other, that small change driving them both wild.

Tori could probably make them both cum like that, and it was very tempting, however as much as she wanted an orgasm what Tori wanted even more was for Jade to cum in her mouth. She wanted to bury her face in between Jade's legs and make sure that she got every drop of the other girl's heavenly cum. Tori craved it, just as she craved what she did next, namely slide her lips downwards to Jade's magnificent rack and give those round, full boobs the attention they deserved.

Just the gentle caress of Tori's lips moving over her skin was maddening, but when those lips wrapped around one of her nipples Jade's eyelids fluttered and she let out this embarrassingly loud moan. It only got worse as Tori quickly brought her tongue into the mix, swirling it around each of Jade's nipples, flicking them, just resting against them to create cruel anticipation. And for the most part those lips stayed firmly around one of Jade's nipples, threatening to suck it at any moment, and providing torturous levels of pleasure when they did. And it wasn't long before Tori's hands joined in, one of them gently caressing whichever of Jade's boobs wasn't under attack from Tori's mouth and tongue, the Latina supporting her weight on the other hand as she worked tirelessly on the Goth.

It was ridiculous. Jade had cum last night more times than... well, maybe in her entire life of self pleasure combined. The orgasms had certainly been harder than any she'd received before, as was the pleasure in general. So there was no way she should be so desperate to cum so soon. But, and she loathed even thinking this, Tori Vega just did something to her.

Aside from the obvious things the girl was now physically doing to her Tori just... she got underneath Jade's skin. That was the reason why the pleasure she was now receiving was so torturous, and why she had been so hesitant to accept this agreement. Because maybe, just maybe... no, Tori was a means to an end, a plan which had been executed successfully and while the result was perhaps not what Jade had been hoping for at least she had it. And yet at the same time, on some level, maybe, kind of, sort of, it was exactly the result that deep down Jade had been hoping for.

Not that she been hoping for physical torture, Jade opening her mouth to give Tori a piece of her mind. Or at least she tried too, "L-l-lower! P-p-please Tori... lower..."

Was that really her voice? That soft, whiny, begging tone? Apparently yes as it was all Jade could seemed to let out with Tori's mouth and tongue working over her nipples.

Luckily Tori was quick to obey, sliding her lips to down in between Jade's thighs where she seemed to settle in like she'd gone down on Jade a thousand times instead of just once. Adding to this illusion Tori's tongue slid out and over the lips of Jade's pussy, that tongue moving from her entrance to her clit with every lick. It lingered on Jade's love hole just long enough to make the Goth think Tori would try and enter her, then would switch to coming oh so close to her clit but mostly stopping at the last moment, only occasionally hitting it to make Jade quiver like jelly.

As of last night Jade harboured no more delusions about not being into girls, and what she was feeling right now was making it difficult for her to think of herself as anything except a lesbian. However Jade didn't want to let Tori know that was how she now felt because if the younger Vega sister found out she would never let her forget that it was HER who helped Jade West accept her own sexuality. Of course if she and Tori became sex buddies, or sex acquaintances or whatever, it would be difficult to deny. After all if Jade had managed to convince Tori she was still straight maybe the younger Vega would have never discovered how much she had really helped Jade. Although while Jade hated to admit it, it wasn't a bad trade, just so long as she could avoid becoming too attached to the half Latina.

Suddenly Tori's tongue licked Jade's clit. A long, slow lick which robbed Jade of her ability to think clearly. Considering her inner turmoil it was a welcome robbery, Jade's mind not really being given the chance to return as Tori's tongue began gently lapping her clit, and then swirling around it, and then sucking on it.

Jade's orgasm, which had never seemed that far off ever since Tori had started grinding up against her, suddenly started heading towards her like a massive tidal wave. Jade could feel it coming and she welcomed it. Then, just as it was about to crash over her, Tori moved her mouth and tongue away from Jade's clit, giving the Goth just enough time to growl with rage and disappointment. Then Tori shoved her tongue into Jade's pussy, that soft little thing burrowing past her entrance in deep inside the dark haired girl with the blue streaks. And Jade's orgasm was triggered almost immediately, the Goth arching her back and screaming as she came in Tori's mouth.

Proving that she was still kind of a novice the suddenness of Jade's orgasm caught Tori by surprise. She thought she had been doing well given the amount of girl cream flowing from Jade's womanhood, but she thought it would have taken half a dozen tongue thrusts to make the other girl cum. As it was Jade didn't survive the first thrust, but Tori was already committed to thrusting her tongue in and out of Jade's pussy, something she was unable to stop herself from doing even as the most delicious liquid in the world squirted directly into her mouth and all over her face.

Once she got over her surprise Tori was quick to seal her mouth firmly over Jade's pussy so the other girl's heavenly cum would pretty much flow right down her throat, but it didn't quite make up for missing several drops from the first precious load of girl cum. Not that Tori did much better with Jade's following orgasms, a great deal of the precious liquid ending up covering her face instead of ending up in her stomach where it belonged. On the bright side Tori would hopefully be able to scoop most of it off her face, so hopefully it wouldn't entirely go to waste.

Satisfied with that conclusion Tori concentrated on what was important, namely swallowing Jade's cum and making Jade cum. The latter proved easier than the former, Tori mostly concentrating on fucking Jade with her tongue to make sure her mouth was as close as possible to the Goth's honey hole when she came, although in the interest of giving her tongue a rest and to provide a little variety she occasionally switched to sucking on Jade's clit while slamming a couple of fingers in and out of Jade's fuck hole. Tori even kept up the finger fucking through a couple of climaxes, pausing to clean those fingers after each orgasm before getting back to fucking Jade.

Of course through all of this Tori was going insane with sexual need, but her need to pleasure Jade was greater. Not just because she wanted to make Jade feel good or because she wanted to swallow her cum, although those were both big parts of it, but because she wanted to make sure Jade wouldn't be able to resist doing this again. That Jade would crave this like Tori craved it, and in doing so give Tori the time she needed to convince the stubborn girl they would be good for each other.

So Tori ate Jade's pussy until her mouth and tongue were so sore she could barely feel them, and her own need to cum was literally painful. Then when she could stand it no more Tori moved back, just desperately gasping for breath for a few long seconds before slamming two of her own fingers into the needy hole in between her legs. She began immediately fucking herself, her thumb rubbing her clit as her fingers rapidly thrusted in and out of her pussy. At the same time Tori began scooping Jade's cum and pussy juice off of her face and into her mouth, the Latina greedily sucking the yummy flavour off her fingers before scooping up some more of the heavenly liquid again.

Through this all Tori had become blissfully unaware of her surroundings, completely forgetting there was another girl in the room who was able to see her act this way until all of a sudden she was being grabbed and forced down onto her back. Before she got the chance to open her eyes another pair of lips were crashing against her own, Tori suddenly remembering, and wondering how she could possibly forget about, Jade. Then she was kissing back, her tongue soon fighting for survival as Jade invaded her mouth yet again. And that wasn't all the Goth invaded.

Almost the second she was on her back Tori's hand was being forcefully pushed away from where she needed it the most. She whimpered and tried to resist, but then her pussy was being filled again, this time by something so much better than her own fingers. Jade's fingers. Jade's fingers were inside her, fucking her, making her cum in what seemed like seconds.

In truth the hard fucking Tori was receiving from Jade's fingers was more a case of the straw that broke the camel's back as everything from rubbing her centre against Jade's leg to this point had Tori perhaps more desperate to cum then she'd ever been. However the fact that it was Jade doing it made Tori cum much harder than if it had just been from her own fingers, and because Jade didn't pause for even a second Tori was able to cover those fingers in her cum over, and over, and over again until Tori's mind turned to mush.

Jade's mind wasn't exactly very clear either. Currently she could think coherently enough to scold herself, after all Tori said she didn't need to return the favour and she was so exhausted from all her orgasms all Jade should be doing was resting up so the other girl could fuck her some more. And maybe leave some energy so they could make it to school. However watching Tori finger herself set off a ravenous need inside Jade that she couldn't control, the dark haired girl with the blue streaks honestly feeling like she wasn't in control of her own body as she fucked Tori with her fingers almost viciously.

After making Tori cum a couple of times Jade was filled with a new uncontrollable need, namely to pull her fingers from the other brunette's cunt, bring them up to her lips and then greedily suck the amazing flavour of girl cum from them. Then she was filled with another uncontrollable need, and once she had started fulfilling it Jade again lost her mind, her whole world quickly revolving around the task at hand.

That task was fucking Tori with her tongue, Jade not wasting any time with any type of teasing and instead going right from kissing the other girl to shoving her tongue as deep into Tori's pussy as it would go. She then began fucking Tori with her tongue just as roughly as she had fucked her with her fingers, the only difference being instead of a constant thrusting Jade twirled and curled her tongue inside of Tori's sex, making sure she could attack all of the Latina's sweet spots as she fucked her.

In response to all this Tori screamed, moaned, groaned, whimpered, cried, trembled, arched her back and most importantly of all creamed in Jade's mouth. The Goth's lips were pressed tightly over the other brunette's sex so there was a constant flow of pussy cream pouring into Jade's mouth and down her throat, Tori's cum following the exact same path although there was so much of it a notable amount escaped Jade's lips and covered her face. Jade was too lost in going down on Tori to care, again the sex only ending when Jade's mouth and tongue were so sore she could barely feel them.

When that finally happened the two girls were barely conscious, Jade slowly crawling up and collapsing on top of Tori, the other brunette welcoming her into her arms for a gentle making out session. Then they rested for a little while before having sex again. And then again, and then again, and then again, the two girls spending nearly the entire day in Jade's bed, almost always touching each other in some way, shape or form.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_Rehearsing a play again. I definitely like my moustache. No, I have no idea why._

After posting her message on the slap Tori put down her phone and again tried to concentrate on waiting for her cue. That was what she should have been doing all along while of course going through her lines, but instead she spent most of her time watching Jade and thinking about what the two of them had done over the past couple of days. And the moustache thing, which at least distracted her from Jade for a few seconds before she went right back to obsessing over the Goth.

God, it had never been this bad before... had it? No, with previous boyfriends and crushes she could easily find something to distract her, and in the recent past being about to perform was great for getting her mind off her love life. But now Tori just couldn't stop thinking about Jade, her eyes once again completely focused on the beautiful dark haired girl with the blue streaks, Tori blushing as she found her eyes lingering on a certain area.

"Oh, I just heard your father's car. Now boys, no matter how narcoleptic he is, you pretend you don't notice."

Hearing her cue Tori quickly focused on what she was doing and walked out with a beaming smile, "Nancy... boys... I'm home."

"Hi honey." Jade forced a smile, which wasn't necessarily just a character choice.

"Hey Dad." Andre beamed as his 'father' walked up to them.

"Hey there Dad." Beck half smiled.

Tori didn't think she would ever get used to hearing them say that to her.

"Hi Car-" Tori began before returning to faint, strategically allowing herself to fall onto the nearest comfy chair.

"It's alright boys, it's alright." Jade reassured her 'sons' as she went to check on her 'husband'.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Tori assured as she sat bolt upright and then quickly got up, "So... Tommy, how was school today?"

"I'm Carter." Beck pointed out.

"I'm Tommy." Andre complained.

"Oh what kind of father am I? I'm so damn narcoleptic I can't even tell my twin sons apart!" Tori yells in frustration.

"It's not your fault, they're identical. Look at them." Jade said comfortingly, the two girls pausing as they looked at their two completely different looking sons. Of coarse, that was the joke.

"Oh Nancy, you're so-" Tori began before fainting down onto Jade's chest, pretending to be unconscious for a few wonderful seconds.

"Sweetheart, darling." Jade said, a noticeable edge to her tone, although Tori supposed that even for a 'loving wife' this was understandable.

"Blast off!" Tori exclaimed as Jade helpfully pushed her away.

"No, no, you were saying I'm so, so..." Jade explained.

"Right erm, you're so good. Gentle." Tori said softly before loudly claiming, "How can you love a sleepy loser like me?"

"You're no sleepy loser, you're an astronaut." Jade said with noticeably more softness and even sincerity than during rehearsals on previous days.

Tori smiled and then softly yet firmly said, "I love you."

"I love you..." Jade returned, her words almost sounding like she was asking instead of telling.

"Cut!" Sikowitz yelled, jumping up off his chair and approaching the stage, "Tori, that was much better, but you still seem a little uncomfortable around Jade. And Jade, again better, but you're still treating Tori like a stranger, not someone you're hopelessly in love with."

"Well-" Jade began.

"Remember!" Sikowitz cut her off, "A true actor can convey any emotion and make his or her audience believe it. Even if he or she has to pretend to hate their true love or be madly in love with their immortal enemy, a true actor should not only be able to do it but relish the challenge."

"Well maybe I don't want to be challenged." Jade spat.

"Then maybe someone doesn't want to pass this course." Sikowitz shot back softly but firmly.

Jade opened her mouth to retort but before she could get the word out she was interrupted, this time by Tori, "Maybe me and Jade could go on another date?"

The room fell silent. It hadn't been that noisy before, but there had been a few murmurings and most of the other students in the room had been minding their own business. Now all eyes were on Tori, a fact she was very aware of, although she was far more worried by the look in Jade's eyes than anyone else's.

Of course Tori had only been trying to break the tension, and while she really hadn't meant to phrase it like that quickly added, "I mean, Sikowitz made me and Jade spent some time together in a date like scenario, and, well... he, you said we were better this time. So..."

"Yes! Excellent idea Tori." Sikowitz beamed, "You and Jade can go back to Nozu for another date. I'll even get Burf and Sinjin to watch you again. Ha ha, those two have no lives."

"Can I watch too?" Rex asked in a pervy tone.

"NO!" Jade yelled at Robbie's stupid puppet, making it clear she was looking at the curly haired boy behind the annoying voice. Then she turned her attention to Tori, Jade letting her anger fume as the bell to signify the end of this lesson rang out before she grabbed hold of her bag and Tori's hand and yanked her towards the exit.

"Don't forget to leave your costumes here. Their school property." Sikowitz called out, watching intently as Jade tore off her apron and Tori was able to retrieve her hand just long enough to shake out of her jacket before Jade started pulling her out the door again.

"Hey, my bag!" Tori exclaimed as she tore off her moustache, lightly yelping at the pain of the removal and Jade yanking on her hand, before beginning to lightly protest, "Jade... I'm... I'm sorry. I, I... I didn't mean..."

Tori continued to try and stutter out an apology as she was dragged all the way through the school, the other students barely acknowledging what was happening as they scurried to their next class, all of them knowing better than to question the actions of Jade West.

When the destination became clear Tori wondered why she hadn't figured it out sooner. After all where did Jade always drag her off too? Not that the obvious location calmed her nerves, Tori once again trying to apologise the second Jade slammed the door to the janitor's closet closed behind them.

"Look, Jade, before you start yelling at me-" Tori began.

"Shut up Vega!" Jade spat, stepping closer so she was right in Tori's face, "I'll do whatever I want to you, whenever I want!"

The words hadn't meant to be sexual in nature, but from the look in Tori's eyes that was clearly how they were taken. Jade could work with that.

Smirking wickedly Jade said, "Now, make no mistake, I don't want to spend the whole evening with you in public. It makes fucking you difficult, and increases the amount I have to talk to you, which I hate. So, for making me endure another date with you, you will be punished. But not here and now, because Vega... when I punish you... I want to make sure no one can hear you scream."

Tori gulped softly at the last comment. The way Jade emphasised the words punished and punish was worrying enough, but all of a sudden Tori found herself wishing Jade would just punish her now and get it over with in a place where people could hear her screaming. Of course even know she was afraid of what Jade might do Tori was fairly certain it would be nothing fatal as over the past few days Jade had seemed to become fond of her. At least by Jade standards.

That comforting thought led Tori to think of something else which soon made its way to her lips, "So... so if you're not going to yell at me or anything, why are we here?"

"Why do you think?" Jade asked with another wicked smirk before she took another step forwards, brushed Tori's hair out of the way and pressed her lips to the other girl's neck.

Tori let out a soft moan as Jade's lips began sliding up and down her neck, the half Latina just enjoying it for a few moments before softly murmuring, "Re, really? Ri, right here?"

"Why not?" Jade questioned almost nonchalantly as she continued kissing Tori's neck.

"Well, mmmm, didn't, oh, didn't you just say, ohhhhh, that you weren't going to do anything to me here because people could hear me scream?" Tori struggled to ask, honestly wanting to just shut up and go with it.

"Yes, but I was thinking maybe we could try and be quieter than usual." Jade smirked as she pulled back to look at the other brunette, "Or at least, I was planning too. If you don't think you can handle it-"

"I can handle it." Tori said quickly, wishing she was as sure as she sounded.

"Well then... shut up Vega." Jade said before leaning in to kiss the other girl.

Tori had been told to shut up by Jade a lot but this time she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all. Not when Jade's lips were pressing against her own with gentleness she could have never imagined receiving from the Goth girl before they started being friends with benefits. Of course Tori wanted more which was why she was so excited by the prospect of her second date with Jade, although that excitement would have to wait.

As if she could sense Tori's mind wasn't 100% focused on their kiss Jade pushed the half Latina forcefully back against the wall of the janitor's closet and then shoved her tongue into the other girl's mouth, immediately turning what had been a gentle lip lock into exactly the kind of rough tongue battle Tori would have expected from the scary dark haired girl. Not that was any type of complaint, Tori kissing back just as roughly and even trying to one up Jade by rubbing herself against her lover's body, positioning her thighs to slid in between Jade's legs and rub the other brunette's most sensitive area.

Jade growled almost angrily into Tori's mouth as a result of the Latina's actions, which made Tori immediately brace for retaliation. That retaliation wasn't what she was expecting, Jade suddenly flipping their positions as she was the one pressed against the wall. Before Tori could get over that surprise Jade broke the kiss, pulled her top over her head and then unhooked her bra.

"Me first." Jade said simply once her bra was off, grabbing the back of Tori's head and shoving it downwards in the direction of her chest.

Given the look on Tori's face this was probably unnecessary, but experienced told Jade that the other girl could spend who knows how many long seconds staring at her boobs, and even when she was done Tori might go back to kissing her lips or neck and that wasn't what Jade wanted. No, Jade was desperately horny and needed to get off as soon as possible.

Truthfully after having Tori diving face first into her cleavage a dozen times through rehearsals Jade was pretty much ready to just tear off all her clothes and shove this annoying girl's face directly into her cunt. But Tori was very, very good at worshipping her boobs, and while Jade was super horny she didn't want to rush this too much. Besides, Tori hated it when ever Jade made her skip her boobs. Not that Jade cared of course, it was just... something to consider.

Pushing herself out of her head Jade concentrated on what was happening to her right now. Tori, of course, had been spending the last few moments sucking her right nipple with torturous gentleness. The annoying bitch went ahead and did the same with her left nipple, and then her right again, and then her left again, an extremely horny Jade left unimpressed by Tori's initial work.

This of course led to Jade complaining, "Come on you little dyke, harder! Suck my tits harder! Mmmmm, better, ohhhhh yes, harder, harder... harder! Oh fuck!"

Bad words tended to embarrass Tori even when they weren't directed at her and they were said in passing. So to hear Jade using them on her under these circumstances made her blush. Fortunately Tori had learned that under these circumstances making Jade shut up was incredibly easy. In fact this was probably the only way to do it, a thought which made Tori blush and yet feel excited about the prospect of ending an argument with something like this. Not that Tori would suck Jade's boobs in public... well, not more public than this, but hopefully a kiss would do the trick, and while she was forbidden to do that right now the prospect of kissing Jade in public was very exciting.

Of course right now Tori was mostly focused on making Jade shut up by increasing her suction on the other girl's nipples. Tori also brought her hands into the mix, gently caressing whichever boob she wasn't sucking on while cupping the other into her mouth. Then she began sliding her tongue around Jade's nipples, flicking them and even briefly resting her tongue against them to make the Goth anticipate her next move. And, because she knew how much Jade loved it, Tori even began gently nibbling at those sensitive little bundles of flesh and then quickly licking and sucking them all better.

Just like every other time she had been blessed with the honour of worshipping Jade's magnificent rack Tori became completely lost in this wonderful act. She had no idea if she spent minutes or hours sucking on Jade's boobs. The janitor, or anyone else, could have literally wandered in, snapped a pic and left and Tori wouldn't have noticed. And considering the way Jade was moaning Tori wasn't sure the Goth would have noticed either, which was a thought which made Tori bizarrely proud of herself.

Before she could overanalyse it though Jade pushed down on her head forcefully enough so that Tori was knocked off balance, the half Latina recovering enough mid-fall so that she simply landed on her knees, which Tori was almost 100% sure was Jade's intention. Then Jade surprised Tori by turning around and then pushing down her black skirt and dark tights. As she did this Jade bent over slightly so that she was almost literally sticking her butt in Tori's face, the young lesbian salivating as she found herself getting a up close look at the other girl's most private of areas, although Tori found her gaze drawn to the rounded flesh surrounding it just as much.

"What are you waiting for Vega?" Jade asked, awaking Tori from her thoughts, "Lick me. Lick my pussy. I wanna feel your tongue oooooooohhhhhh Gawwwwd!"

Jade was planning to say a lot more but suddenly it was very difficult to stay quiet as Tori quickly lent forwards and started gently lapping at Jade's sex from behind. Because of the positioning the very first thing Tori's tongue touched was Jade's clit, the Latina probably not realising she was hitting such a sweet spot as she did it for the first half dozen licks. Or she did, in which case Tori might just be a little more sadistic than Jade gave her credit for because it was just pleasurable enough to leave the Goth speechless while being in no way satisfying.

Of course that lack of satisfaction pushed Jade to find her voice again, "Mmmmm more, harder, oh God fuck me. Fuck me with your tongue. Ohhhhh yessss tongue fuck me! Oooooohhhhh yesssss, just like that!"

Immediately doing something a friend asked, that was more like the Tori Vega that Jade West knew and tolerated. Although Jade doubted that it would be the case for what she had planned next. Not that it wasn't tempting to just let Tori tongue fuck her to orgasm, because damn, Jade had missed that tongue.

After spending the better part of two days together, during which they had barely ever left Jade's bed, goody two shoes Tori Vega had insisted on going home to get some sleep so they could both return to Hollywood arts in the morning. Jade deeply resented this and thus had been out to punish Tori before the Latina arranged another date for them, so now Tori was really going to get it. Although after almost a whole 24 hours without Tori's tongue inside her Jade really just wanted to cum in Tori's mouth. It would be so easy. Tori was even spreading her ass cheeks with both hands so that she could get her tongue has deep into Jade as it could go with every thrust. But Jade was determined, Tori needed to pay.

That was why Jade eventually moaned, "Up... mmmmm, move your tongue upwards... more... more... yes there, I want you to lick me there."

Jade smirked as she first felt Tori's tongue moving slightly upwards, then remove itself from her completely. She didn't need to bother to look round to see the horror on Tori's face, she could practically taste it, and it was glorious. This would teach Tori for setting them up on another date. And denying Jade her tongue. And leaving her to sleep alone... not that Jade cared about that, only in the sense that again Tori wasn't around to have sex with which was an offence worth repeating.

Refocusing on the task at hand Jade waited patiently for Tori to protest in an obviously disgusted tone. Or at least she waited several long seconds, then turned her head to see Tori biting her lip as she stared at Jade's ass. Then all of a sudden Tori was leaning forward, sticking out her tongue and sliding it over Jade's butt hole.

This had Jade biting down on her hand to muffle her moans of pleasure, the dark haired girl unable to think clearly as goody two shoes Tori Vega began giving her a rim job.

Jade wasn't the only one having problems thinking clearly as what Tori was doing was just so surreal a kind of felt like an out of body experience. Like she was watching herself do this incredibly perverted thing and could in no way stop herself.

Tori honestly didn't know what had gotten into her. It wasn't like she'd ever imagined doing this. No, really. Sure, she had been deeply in denial about her fantasies to go down on another girl, and to... to use her fingers... and maybe like, a toy, but she definitely never fantasised about licking someone's ass. She'd never even imagined anyone asking. But... now that her tongue was sliding over that tiny little hole... Tori had to admit she kind of liked it.

That revelation made Tori blush, but it was true, Tori's licks only increasing in force and determination until she started trying to literally push her tongue up Jade's butt. Which she was pretty sure was impossible given the softness of her tongue and the tightness of Jade's ass hole, however in the process Tori began moving her head back and forth in a thrusting motion, the young Latina blushing as she realised that technically she was fucking Jade's ass with her tongue.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jade, "Oh God Tori, yes fuck me! Fuck my ass! Lick and fuck my ass with your tongue oh fuck!"

Wanting to stop Jade from calling out Tori finally let go of the darker haired girl's butt cheeks and shoved two fingers into Jade's extremely wet and welcoming pussy, Tori now technically fucking both of the other girl's holes. Although even after she pressed her face as deep as it would go in between Jade's ass cheeks and put as much pressure as she could on the little hole between them Tori couldn't actually get her tongue inside it. So the lust crazed Latina suddenly removed her fingers from Jade's cunt after giving it only about half a dozen thrusts, and then pushed her now extremely wet index finger into Jade's ass hole.

As if she had suddenly come to her senses Tori's eyes bugged out and her mouth fell open and she just stared at where her finger was now buried, the half Latina unable to believe what she had just done. Or how wonderfully tight Jade's ass felt on her finger. Or how much she liked it.

This time Jade was only making incoherent noises as she bit down onto her hand, those noises becoming even louder as Tori began to slowly pump her finger in and out of the Goth's back hole. Ever so slowly Tori increased the pace, sliding her lips over Jade's ass cheeks as she did so. Then all of a sudden Tori was shoving two fingers from her other hand into Jade's sex and the Goth girl was cumming.

Jade's body shook and stars flew past her eyes as she desperately tried to keep herself quiet, the frantic girl leaving bite marks all over her arms as for the first time in her life she was finger fucked in both her pussy and ass hole. She quickly came again as Tori ducked her head down and twisted it around so that she could get to the other girl's clit, Jade's eyes rolling in the back of her head as the other brunette's tongue roughly slid over that little bundle of flesh for a few long moments, then Tori took it into her mouth so she could suck on it. That was when Jade's legs gave out, the dark haired girl barely keeping her balance as she landed on her knees.

Because of this Tori fell backwards, a sadistic smile crossing Jade's face as she heard a thud and a loud, "OWWWW!"

The floor was hard and unforgiving, however considering the angle she had been at Tori didn't fall that far or with that much force so Jade was pretty sure there was no serious damage done. There might not even be a bump on the back of Tori's head. However for a brief moment Jade couldn't help contemplate the vision of leaving an unconscious Tori in the janitor's closet with a face covered in girl cum and pussy juice. Then to her surprise she felt Tori's fingers starting to move inside her again, Jade soon having to desperately tried to keep herself quiet as the other girl began fucking her again.

It put a strain on her neck but Tori lifted her up so she could lick Jade's clit again, the young Latina relentlessly finger fucking the Goth girl's pussy and ass until she was again cumming. At that moment Tori removed her finger from Jade's cunt and placed her mouth over that cum leaking hole, allowing the sweet liquid to pour pretty much directly down her throat. With her now free hand she gripped onto Jade's ass cheeks while still pumping the finger on the other hand in and out of Jade's ass hole, Tori drinking down as much of the other brunette's cum as possible and then shoving her tongue inside her friend's pussy and begin fucking it.

As this was happening Jade slowly lowered herself downwards until she was literally sitting on Tori's face, the Latina feeling like she had died and gone to heaven as she was lost in pure Jade. Her entire world was Jade. All she could smell, all she could taste, all she could see, everything was all Jade and it was glorious.

Neither girl was sure how long they stayed like that, but it had to be for most of the current lesson considering just how many times Jade came in Tori's mouth and all over the other girl's face.

Finally when Jade was pretty sure if she came one more time she would pass out the Goth lifted herself up and off of Tori. Tori was reluctant to let her go but Jade was persistent, pushing the other brunette back down while reaching around to grab onto Tori's arm and pull it backwards, forcing Tori's finger out of Jade's butt hole. Jade then staggered around picking up her clothes and slowly putting them back on as Tori lay in a panting heap.

"Wait, aren't you... you know?" Tori panted, finally finding her voice just as Jade finished redressing.

Smirking down at the other brunette Jade said, "You know how I said I wasn't going to punish you yet? I lied. I'm going to punish you now, and later. Let's see if you can figure out how I'm going to punish you now."

With that Jade left the room, leaving Tori high and dry. Well, technically it was very much the opposite of that, but Tori was pretty sure that was the right term for it, even though her mind was pretty delirious.

Luckily all that time worshipping Jade's body with her mouth and tongue had gotten Tori literally to the edge of cumming herself, the Latina only having to shove two fingers into her own pussy and give herself a couple of thrusts before she came. Not as hard as when Jade had used her fingers or tongue on her but it was still fairly satisfying.

Then, still amazingly horny, Tori stared at her surprisingly clean looking finger which had been inside Jade's butt, the Latina curiously taking that finger into her mouth and sucking off the taste of Jade's ass. Between that, scooping Jade's cum off her face and into her mouth, and continuously fingering herself Tori came two more times before the bell finally went at which point the young Latina quickly composed herself and headed off to her next class in which she would mostly think about her date with Jade and what would come of it.


End file.
